This application claims priority of British Application Nos. 0206045.7 filed on Mar. 14, 2002 and 0217646.9 filed on Jul. 30, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a direction adjustable device, more particularly to a direction adjustable device for an automobile with a steering linkage.
2. Description of the Related Art
GB 2346435A discloses a rotatable automobile front lamp apparatus that is capable of rotating in accordance with the steering of a set of front wheels of an automobile so as to reduce the possibility of an accident and enhance safety especially when driving along a winding road.
However, since most cars have different accessories installed in different positions below the engine hood, the space for installing other equipment between the steering wheel and the two front wheels is very limited.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a direction adjustable device for an automobile with a steering linkage that can be easily installed in an automobile without occupying too much space.
Accordingly, a direction adjustable device of this invention is adapted to be installed in an automobile. The automobile has an automobile body, a set of automobile wheels mounted on the automobile body, a steering wheel, and a steering linkage interconnecting the steering wheel and the automobile wheels. The direction adjustable device comprises a turnable unit, a motor drive unit, and a sensor assembly. The motor drive unit is adapted to be mounted to the automobile body, and is coupled to the turnable unit for driving the turnable unit to turn. The sensor assembly includes a housing, a force transmitting member, a first cable, a rotary control switch, a signal processing unit, and a reversing member. The housing is adapted to be mounted to the automobile body adjacent to the steering linkage. The force transmitting member is mounted pivotally to the housing. The first cable has a first end connected to the force transmitting member, and a second end adapted to be connected to the steering linkage such that movement of the steering linkage in a first lateral direction results in pivoting movement of the force transmitting member from an initial position in a first rotational direction. The rotary control switch is mounted to the housing, and is coupled to the force transmitting member such that pivoting movement of the force transmitting member is transmitted to the rotary control switch to enable the rotary control switch to generate a corresponding electrical output. The signal processing unit is connected electrically to the motor drive unit and the rotary control switch, receives the electrical output of the rotary control switch, determines direction and extent of pivoting movement of the force transmitting member from the electrical output, and controls the motor drive unit to drive the turnable unit to turn by an angle corresponding to the direction and extent of pivoting movement of the force transmitting member. The reversing member is coupled to the force transmitting member, and is adapted to be connected to the steering linkage such that movement of the steering linkage in a second lateral direction, which is opposite to the first lateral direction, results in pivoting movement of the force transmitting member from the initial position in a second rotational direction, which is opposite to the first rotational direction.